I KNEW YOU WHEN (AURORA & HOOK) Slightly AU takes place during 2X5
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: Before Aurora's sleeping curse and before Killian was a pirate he was a poor boy who befriended a beautiful princess and a young prince until he was forced to leave. Years later through a series of misadventures after The Dark One has killed his love and stolen his child he reconnects with the Princess he never imagined he'd see again. He decides to help fight Cora.


I KNEW YOU WHEN (AURORA AND HOOK OUAT)

When Aurora returned to the safe haven with the others after Cora's attack the last thing she expected was to find someone she hadn't seen since she was a child. As the four women walked into the camp they saw the total destruction and death of what they'd left behind. "I don't understand our land we were protected here how did the ogres find us?" Mulan's words jerked Aurora out of her stunned state but Snow's words caused more fear to bloom. "Ogres didn't do this Cora did their hearts have been ripped out this is her magic twisted and destructive." At that moment out of the corner of her eye Aurora spotted movement under one of the piles of dead bodies. "Someone's under here." They all rushed over and pulled the man out from underneath. He looked up at them with gratitude. "Thank you." Aurora was stunned when she got a clear look at his face and those stormy blue-grey eyes. "Killian?" He looked towards Aurora when his name was spoken so sofetly. When he saw her he was startled though he tried not to let it show. "Aurora?" Emma who had been observing spoke up then. "So you two know each other?" Aurora responded first. We did when we were children I haven't seen him since." Getting at the important information Mulan spoke up than. "Tell us what happened here." Killian looked up. "I came here a few days ago trying to get away from Cora, she claimed she could help me but her brutality and reputation worried me so I stayed long enough to learn her plan and than I fled and arrived here not knowing she had already been to this place. Last night she came and killed everyone. When she started ripping out hearts I hid under the bodies of those already dead and pretended to be dead myself, mercifully the ruse worked." Emma spoke then. "So much for fortune favoring the brave." "It was all I could do to survive and I must survive to get back what was taken from me."

Aurora having listened to everything else finally asked. "What do you mean?" "After I was made to leave your village I ended up kicking around from ship to ship and port to port until finally I got my own. I went to a village with my crew and I met a woman we fell in love and ran away together. I met her husband twice, once while he was a pathetic coward and again when he was The Dark One. We duelled and I lost then Milah came before he killed me and proposed a deal which he couldn't resist. Once we were on board my ship he killed Milah he ripped her heart out and crushed it right in front of me. I went at him but he was fast and had a sword at my throat. He told me he wasn't going to kill me that he wanted me to suffer as he had then when I refused to give him what he wanted he cut off my hand. I said You may be more powerful now demon but you're no less a coward. I lunged at him and stabbed him and he just stood there and laughed he said "It's going to take more than that to kill me dearie. " I told him even demons can be killed I will find a way. He said "Well good luck living long enough I'll give you some incentive then he did some spell and moved my daughter from across the deck behind the crew to in front of him. Then he vanished with her, the last thing I shouted before they were gone while she cried for me was her name, Adrianna."

"I swore than that I would find a way to kill Rumplestilskin and get my daughter back and then I found out about the curse and that he was in someplace called Storybrooke now I must get there and find my child but Cora was willing to kill innocent people to get what she wanted and I wasn't so I fled and the rest you know." Snow spoke then, "Tell us Cora's plan if we are going to win we have to be prepared." Hook looked at her. "You're going to let me help?" "Yes, because you want to get back to your family and so do we and because Aurora trusts you" "Very well, she had gathered the dust from the destroyed wardrobe and the magic remained so that allows for her to open a portal but she needs something else to guide her to your land. It's an enchanted compass that is in the giant's treasure room at the top of a beanstalk. She had a way to climb the beanstalk despite its enchantmant and I stole that from her which will allow us to get there first."


End file.
